Tisu Toilet(?)
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: Cuma Ino yang bisa membuat Shikamaru bangun di pagi hari dengan alasan hanya untuk menemaninya membeli tisu toilet. Apa benar hanya itu alasannya?


Summary: Cuma Ino yang bisa membuat Shikamaru bangun di pagi hari dengan alasan hanya untuk menemaninya membeli tisu toilet. Apa benar hanya itu alasannya?

**Tisu Toilet(?)**

.

**.**

**Pairing: Shikamaru & Ino**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tisu Toilet(?) © F. Ichinoyomi**

**I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**

**Warning: Typos, which I had checked with all the drag. AU, Drabble, one shot. No plot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru paling tidak suka dibangunkan. Apalagi pagi hari, jika ia tidak bekerja kemungkinan besar hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah kegiatan-kegiatan ringan seperti yah, melihat awan atau bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, ia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah _mini market _di dekat apartemennya dengan sang kekasih, yang sedang meneliti deretan tisu toilet ber_merk_. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang yang terkesan sangatlah terpaksa. Dia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa kekasih pirangnya itu tega menyeretnya untuk keluar berdua hanya untuk membeli segumpal tisu toilet! Dengan alasan minta ditemani karena takut terjadi yang iya-iya(?). Jelas kalau dibangunkan pagi-pagi hanya untuk menemani seseorang belanja bukanlah hobi dari Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru melihat gadisnya yang sedang sedikit menjinjit untuk meraih sekantong besar tisu bergambar semacam unggas yang Shikamaru tidak tahu jelas apa –Shikamaru hanya tahu kalau dia saat ini sedang sangat mengantuk. Dan pikiran Shikamaru pun segera menerawang melihat Ino sangat menawan dengan lidah yang sedikit tergigit diantara gigi putih cemerlang(?)nya dan baju kaos yang terangkat, menampakkan perut rata berwarna sedikit _tan_ dari gadis itu. Melihat rambut pirangnya terikat dalam bentuk _ponytail_ yang sedikit berantakan serta bibir merekah yang berhasil membujuknya agar beranjak dari tempat tidur pagi tadi.

Menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk yang melihat –atau menikmati- pemandangan itu, Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangan tidak sukanya ke seorang kasir yang sedang berjaga sendirian saat itu, seorang pria dengan wajah berjerawat serta berjanggut tipis. Ditatap dengan tatapan dingin seperti itu lantas membuat si kasir melihat ke arah lain dengan sangat terpaksa.

Ketika Nara muda itu kembali terarah ke kekasihnya, sang kekasih melompat ke arahnya. Me-lom-pat! Ya, sedikit kekanakanlah kalau tidak mau banyak(?). Dengan bahagia Ino menyengkeram tisu merepotkan itu. Dengan sumringah dan sedikit berbisik dia berkata pada Shikamaru. "Aku lupa satu barang penting. Bisa kau bayar ini dulu? Jadi, aku bisa membawa barang itu dengan cepat ke kasir?" tanyanya. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Ino menyerahkan bawaannya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sedikit menggoda. Ya Tuhan! Mungkin rasanya Shikamaru seperti jatuh cinta berulang-ulang kali dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Dengan sangat malas Shikamaru akhirnya menuju lelaki dengan jerawat itu dan menyerahkan sebungkusan tisu toilet yang dibawanya. Bukan Ino Yamanaka namanya kalau bisa 'membawa barang dengan cepat', tipikal Ino adalah tipikal orang yang mau menjelajahi seluruh sudut _mini market _itu sampai dia mendapatkan _brand _yang sangatlah cocok dan sempurna untuk memenuhi standarnya.

"Jadi… Apakah dia saudarimu atau apa?" ucap lelaki itu, sambil tidak tahu malu ia mengikuti pergerakan Ino dengan tatapan _mupeng(?)_nya. Shikamaru sangat ingin menggeram. _Mengapa pria ini tak tahu dengan sendirinya saja?_

"Pacar," koreksi Shikamaru pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya melalui nada suaranya. Dia melihat wajah pria di hadapannya jatuh murung dan akhirnya mengambil belanjaannya tadi –tisu toilet.

Dan saat itu juga, Ino sudah berada di samping Shikamaru, dengan seringai bahagia nan menggoda dan di tangannya terdapat banyak… Oh, _Kami-sama_.

Shikamaru refleks sedikit ternganga ketika Ino membawa 'barang penting'nya ke kasir. Si Kasir pun memasang reaksi yang sama, tapi bercampur dengan sedikit rasa iri yang mendera (_ceileh_!). Barangnya walau kecil memang penting. Tapi jumlahnya? Waw!

"Kami sedang kehabisan," terang Ino ke si Kasir, penerangan ditambah cengiran yang sangat tidak penting, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, ia lalu merangkul lengan kekasihnya, dengan dada yang sedikit menekan ke lengan Shikamaru.

Mencampakkan semua lamunan keiriannya, si Kasir segera menyelesaikan transaksi mereka dan menyerahkan semua kantong belanjaan ke Shikamaru dengan wajah yang memerah. Senyum Ino masih utuh, ia berterima kasih ke Kasir malang yang masih saja memerah sebelum keluar bersama Shikamaru dari _mini market _itu.

Shikamaru hanya mengikutinya dengan seringai mencurigakan –terlalu bersemangat jawabnya jika ia ditanya. Bersemangat untuk segera pulang sambil membawa sekantong besar tisu toilet bergambar burung merpati serta enam kotak kondom yang baru ia bayar.

OWARI


End file.
